Wishin'
by glasswrks
Summary: The start of a song-fic series I wrote a while back. It shows the beginnings of a relationship between K. Janeway and Seven of Nine.


"Wishing..."

**Author:** Glasswrks

**Copyright:** April 29th, 2001

**Third Revision:** April 16th, 2006

**Ratings**: (USA) T | (UK) 15 | (AUS)M.

**Disclaimer:** "Star Trek: Voyager, Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine" and all other characters from the show belong to Rick Berman, Jeri Taylor, and Michael Piller. Also Paramount Studios, but most of all, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven Of Nine belong to Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred.

**Song Alert:** The song I am using in this story is called, _"Someone Else's Star"_ it's sung by Bryan White and normally I would write down who composed it, but I can't seem to find my CD. Well, suffice to say, *I* didn't write it.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written any Voyager stories in a long time. So, please bear with me. Oh, btw, I'm not really sure if the song works for the story. It would be nice to know what you thought about it. Thanks. I've just read the story... and I'm still not sure about it. I'm not really sure I like the ending.

**Second Author's Note:** As you can see, this is a revised edition of the story. My Beta reader, Stacey has taken the time to go over this story as well as the ones I wrote prior to our collaboration. I hope you'll find this revised edition worth your time.

The federation starship Voyager remained in a continuous orbit around an out-of-the way M-Class planet the crew manages to find, and were currently partaking in some well-deserved shore leave.

Including their intrepid Captain, Kathryn Janeway and their resident Borg, Seven of Nine.

_Alone again tonight..._

"May I join you, Captain?"

_Without someone to love. _

"Of course, Seven," Janeway answers watching and wondering how Seven managed to sit on the grass with her usual aplomb. "Why aren't you with the rest of the crew?" she asks, staring at her companion.

"I do not understand the concept of a water-balloon fight," she says tilting her head to the side "I do not think Ensign Paris found it amusing after I managed to hit him with the projectile. I believe I may have thrown it too hard."

Seven could recall how Paris had been running away from her when she threw the water filled balloon and struck him squarely in the back, knocking him off his feet. And how both Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres laughed; the former laughing so hard that the beverage he was consuming spewed out in front of him, almost drenching Lieutenant Torres. After that, it had been suggested that she go _"Look for the Captain... keep her_ _company,"_ which she would have done eventually anyway.

Janeway laughs, heartily, "I can only imagine, Seven."

Seven felt a slight flutter in her chest when she heard the Captain laughing. It was such a rare thing and to think she had been able to provide the reason for it made her feel, _'Sufficient,'_ she thought.

_The stars are shining bright..._

"Why are you not at the party?" Seven asks.

"I thought I'd just take a walk, get away from it for a bit," she answers, "This seemed like a nice place to take a load off."

"A load off?" Seven inquires after accessing the catch-phrases the Doctor had given her to learn and not finding this particular remark.

"It's just a way of saying: "Relax... take it easy."

"I see. If I am disturbing you, I shall leave," Seven replies promptly, already in motion to stand up and leave.

"No. Seven. You're not," Janeway says, reaching out for the young woman. "Please, don't leave. It's quite all right."

"You are sure?" she asks hesitantly, feeling relieved that she did not have to leave Janeway's presence.

"Positive."

Seven smiles.

'_She should do that more often,'_ Janeway thought to herself, amazed at the innate beauty that Seven rarely shows anyone. "Seven... look," she says, pointing to the darkening sky.

"At what Captain?"

"The first star," she says in quiet awe.

_So one more wish goes up._

"I do not understand the significance of such a routine occurrence," Seven says, slightly disappointed that she may have once again missed something important.

"There's an old Earth custom," Janeway begins, turning away from the star in question and looking at Seven. "When the first star of the evening appears, you make a wish upon it."

_Oh I wish I may..._

_And I wish with all my might._

Seven stares at her blankly. "For what purpose?"

"You make a wish in hopes that it will come true," Janeway explains, and then quickly shuts her eyes.

_For the love I'm dreaming of..._

"You have made your wish?" Seven asks.

"Yes."

_And missing in my life._

"May I make one?"

"Of course you can. But Seven..."

"Yes?"

"You mustn't tell anyone what it is," Janeway states.

"Why?" Seven asks, with a childlike wonder coloring her voice.

"It won't come true if you tell."

"Ah... I see," she answers, when in fact she didn't. Frowning for a moment, Seven closes her eyes as she had seen the Captain do earlier and makes a wish.

_You think that I could find_

_A true love of my own._

Janeway could tell that Seven had no idea what she was doing, but feels pleased that she is making an attempt. It made her feel that Seven was embracing her humanity instead of rebuffing it.

Seven opens her eyes slowly, and gazes into the blue-gray eyes that stare back at her.

"Did you make a wish?" Janeway whispers, not wanting to break the mood.

"Yes."

_It happens all the time..._

_To people that I know._

"Was it a good one?" she asks smirking briefly.

_Their wishes all come true..._

_So I've got to believe..._

_There's still someone out there_

_who is meant for only me._

"I can only..." Seven pauses and searches for the appropriate response, "'hope' that it is a good one Captain."

"That's all anyone can do Seven," Janeway replies wistfully. Taking the opportunity presented to her, she scoots down and lays back in the grass, or for what passed for grass. "Don't let anyone know that I'm doing this, Seven. It wouldn't be proper for anyone to catch a Star Fleet Captain laying on the grass and staring up at the sky." Her hands link behind her head and her right leg crosses over her left.

_I guess I must be wishin' on_

_someone else's star._

"I will not, Captain," she answers earnestly. She would keep the Captain's confidence delighted she would share this with her. Surely, there was someone else the captain would rather share this with. She found herself feeling... she couldn't think of the word that would explain what she felt. She frowned. For some reason she did not like the thought that the captain would share this precious gift with anyone else.

_It seems like someone else_

_keeps gettin' what I'm wishing for._

"I knew I could trust you," Janeway says patting Seven on her thigh, while staring at the unfamiliar stars, twinkling in the night.

_Why can't I be as lucky_

_as those other people are._

Seven wraps her hands around her knees and hugs them. She had seen Naomi Wildman doing this once and had asked why she did it, _'It's like I'm giving_ _myself a hug Seven. I don't really know how to explain it. You just know when_ _to do it.'_ She felt a sensation of warmth grow in her chest and taking a quick glance at the Captain's face, she smiles softly to herself.

_I guess I must be wishin' on_

_someone else's star._

Janeway knows she enjoys Seven's company and hopes that this little slice of home will bring them closer.

_I sit here in the dark_

_and stare up at the sky..._

"Captain?"

"Yes."

"May I try..." Seven begins then stops, as if giving her question serious consideration prior to continuing.

"What?" Janeway prompts, looking over at the former Borg drone.

"May I try 'staring at the sky?'" she asks hesitantly.

"Of course you may," Janeway answers, a warm smile lighting up her features. "I'd be delighted by the company."

Seven gingerly approximates the Captain's position. She finds that if she turns her head slightly the Captain's face was a few inches from her own. She feels a flutter in her chest and a warmth blankets her body.

_But I can't give my heart_

_one good reason why..._

_Everywhere I look..._

_It's lovers that I see..._

They stare at the stars, occasionally picking up voices from the rest of the crew. Seven could hear Ensign Paris speaking to Lieutenant Torres and blushes when she hears the Lieutenant saying, "Not here Tom, someone could walk right past us." She quickly returns her attention to the stars and leaves the married couple to their own devices.

_Seems like everyone's in love..._

_Everyone but me._

Janeway had been contemplating her wish when she hears the slight intake of breath and turns to the young woman and notices she was blushing. She wants to ask why, but changes her mind. Some things were best left alone.

_I guess I must be wishin' on_

_someone else's star._

Seven knew when she made her wish, she felt an overwhelming desire for the Captain to make it come true. But, as the Captain had pointed out earlier, she could not voice it.

Otherwise, it would not be fulfilled.

_It seems like someone else_

_keeps gettin' what I'm wishing for._

Janeway sighs. Voyager would not remain in orbit around the planet much longer. They would leave shortly and continue their journey home.

"Seven..."

"Yes, Captain?"

_Why can't I be as lucky_

_as those other people are._

"I hope your wish comes true," she whispers.

_Oh..._

_I guess I must be wishin' on_

_someone else's star._

"Thank you, Captain," Seven answers. "I hope yours does as well."

_Why can't I be as lucky_

_as those other people are._

"You never know, Seven. It could be coming true any second now. It just depends."

"On what?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing. I guess I'm becoming far too maudlin," Janeway replies waving her hand dismissively. "Come on let's go," she urges, pushing herself into a sitting position and watches Seven do the same.

"Of course, Captain." Seven stands up and offers her hand to the formidable woman who has become more than a mentor to her.

"Thank you," Janeway says taking the offered hand and allows herself to be pulled up.

Seven tilts her head slightly to the right, "My... pleasure Captain."

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Janeway whispers, as she looks into the sky once again. She didn't think she would ever tire watching them.

"Yes, it was."

Janeway chuckles slightly embarrassed that her thought had been heard. "How about a quick bite in the mess hall?" she asks, resting her hand on Seven's shoulder.

Seven would have automatically answered she did not need nutritional supplements at the moment, but finds she does not want her interaction with the captain to end just yet. "That would be acceptable."

"Good," Janeway replies smiling. _'Maybe my wish is coming true?'_ she thinks to herself as she and the tall Astrometrics officer begin to walk to the beam out coordinates.

_Oh..._

_I guess I must be wishin' on_

_someone else's star._

Seven can still feel the Captain's touch on her shoulder, and smiles to herself. _'Perhaps there is something to this "wishing" endeavor after all,'_ she ponders.

The End


End file.
